Security cameras are commonly used to monitor indoor and outdoor locations. Networks of security cameras may be used to monitor large areas. For example, dozens of cameras may be used to provide video feeds of sections of a college campus. Typically, if a user, such as a security guard, is monitoring the video feeds produced by the security cameras and he wishes to track an object, such as a suspicious-looking person walking across campus, the security guard would manually switch video feeds based on the movement of the suspicious person. If the suspicious person walked out of one camera's view, the security guard would identify another camera suitable to continue monitoring the suspicious person. This may entail the security guard studying a map that identifies the portions of campus covered by various security cameras. Once the next security camera to be used has been identified, the security guard may switch to viewing a video feed from that security camera to continue viewing the suspicious person.